derp_catfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla
Godzilla is a well-known and incredibly powerful Kaiju known as the "King of The Monsters" by many. He is also a member of Derp Cat Legion, and co-leads their Kaiju division with Gamera and King Kong. Godzilla is also the leader of the nation of Kaijuland and the country's representative at the United Memes. Appearance Godzilla looks like a Godzilla. History Godzilla is a Kaiju that has been around for over 60 years. He has fought many enemies, and both saved and menaced humanity many times. Godzilla doesn't like humans, they attack him because of the actions of another member of his species, and judged him before getting to know him. Thankfully for him, with popularity came acceptance, and Godzilla soon became an icon of Japan. Giving up his vengful and destructive ways, Godzilla mostly defends the Earth from all manner of threats. Seeing Godzilla as a potentially power ally, Derp Cat Legion General Cdrzillafanon contacted Godzilla to offer him a place in Derp Cat Legion. After Derp Cat herself appeared and the two had a conversation, Derp Cat and Godzilla developed a mutual respect of some kind, Godzilla agreed to join Derp Cat Legion. Now Godzilla is one of Derp Cat Legion's most powerful assets, and is often sent to fight the forces of evil and cringe when the battle gets tough. Godzilla has help up his reputation of King of Monsters, alone, or in service of his new friends at Derp Cat Legion. He continues to be awesome to this day. Godzilla was elected leader of Kaijuland several times and has been the leader of the country for almost as long as he's been around. As such, he serves as the representative of Kaijuland in The United Memes, and is the ambassador between Kaijuland and other countries. As such, Godzilla usually manages Kaiju-related world events. Weapons * himself Abilities * Very stronk * Godzilla emits Radiation from his body. * Atomic Breath * Nuclear Pulse * Red Spiral Beam (Atomic Breath but stronger, and also red and orange) * Flight * Godzilla is exempt from the laws of physics. * Regeneration. Godzilla has a natural healing ability that makes him nearly invincible. * Energy absorption. Godzilla can absorb Nuclear energy and electricity. * rawr xD Trivia * Godzilla was the first Kaiju to receive a page on this wiki * Godzilla was the first Kaiju to join Derp Cat Legion. * We selectively tried to use the derpiest Godzilla designs around for the images. The infobox image is ol G67, and G55, G65, G64, and G68-72 are in the gallery. More will be added Gallery G55 derp.jpg|Godzilla being derpy (taken 1955) Godzilla-happy-dance.gif|Godzilla's happy dance Ghidorah-the-Three-Headed-Monster-Godzilla-atomic-radioactive-breath.png|Godzilla shooting his Atomic Breath Godzilla flying.gif|Godzilla flying Godzilla peeking.jpg|Curios Godzilla Godzilla spaz.gif|Godzilla spazzing Godzilla and Minilla.jpg|Godzilla and his son Godzilla and Anguirus.jpg|Godzilla walking with Anguirus 800px-GVH_-_Godzilla_Attempting_Rider_Kick.jpg|Godzilla does another physics defying kick Godzilla tail slide.gif|Godzilla's physics-defying tail slide kick. Category:Awesomeness Category:Derp Cat Legion Category:Derp Category:Derp Cat Legion members Category:Kaiju Category:Dudes Category:Kings Category:OP people Category:Godzilla Category:Characters exempt from the laws of physics Category:Godzilla series characters Category:Stronk dudes Category:Kaijuland residents Category:World Leaders Category:Godzillas Category:United Memes Ambassadors